


Guns N' Roses

by yoonminies



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, First Dates, Florist Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Gang Leader Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hostage Situations, No Beta, Time Skips, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminies/pseuds/yoonminies
Summary: Seokjin is a notorious gang leader.Yoongi runs a small flower shop.They fall in love.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 33
Kudos: 834





	Guns N' Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta read so if you see any mistakes please DM on twitter. I would really appreciate it!
> 
> [ TWT ](https://twitter.com/yoonjns) | [ CC ](https://curiouscat.me/myoonies/)

The first time Yoongi sees Seokjin, he doesn’t think much of it. The only thing he remembers clearly is that Seokjin was one of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen and that he obviously loved pink — seeing as he wore a light pink suit and had a pink phone case. They only exchanged pleasantries, a simple ‘hello’ and ‘those are beautiful flowers’. It was a standard customer, worker exchange and in the grand scheme of things felt pretty insignificant.

Seokjin buys his flowers, puts a little too much money in the tip jar displayed on the counter and leaves the shop throwing one last friendly smile at him before he exits the shop. There were men that were with him and they followed silently, offering Yoongi small nods as they followed Seokjin out the door.

The second time, Yoongi remembers clear as day because Seokjin actually held a conversation with him and Yoongi found out he was quite funny albeit a bit corny. The second time came a week after the first, this time a lot later in the day — closer to closing rather than opening. Seokjin had come into the store with a bright smile, followed by two men that Yoongi vaguely recognized from the last time he came in. Seokjin walked straight towards the pink roses in the middle of the store but this time instead of a simple ‘that will be it’, Seokjin looked him dead in the eyes and said ‘I found these flowers without your help this time, I guess I really _rose_ to the challenge.’ Yoongi is a bit ashamed to admit he laughed out loud — embarrassingly so. 

Seokjin stayed a little longer that time, asking about different flowers and their various meanings. He allowed Yoongi to ramble on about how important the meaning behind flowers were and even prompted him to continue on his mini rant after Yoongi realized what he was doing and stopped talking out of embarrassment. Seokjin had just smiled gently, picking up a new flower and asking for the meaning and continued to pick new ones up until Yoongi was talking without a filter again. 

The third went similarly to the second, with Seokjin coming into the shop bright and early again and two familiar men in tow. He found out their names to be Taehyung and Jimin and both of them pounced on him with a myriad of questions about flowers. They claimed it was because Seokjin wouldn’t shut up about all he learned and they wanted to learn too. Seokjin’s ears had burned bright red at the omission and Yoongi found it unbelievably endearing. He happily explained everything he knew to the younger boys until Seokjin forced them to leave, claiming that they were hogging Yoongi and being annoying. 

The fourth went similarly and so did the fifth. The visits kept coming and Yoongi stopped counting how many times Seokjin came into the store. The elder, which he found out on the fifth visit, comes in every week — sometimes even two if time permits it. Normally, Yoongi would have probably been creeped out by a stranger suddenly taking up interest in him but Seokjin seemed different. He was easy for Yoongi to talk to, which was a rarity in itself. He had friends of course but he tended to withhold any personal facts about himself to them. 

Seokjin on the other hand, knew almost everything about him. He knew what his favorite color was and how he was terrified of losing his scholarship to the music program of Seoul University because it was hard to keep his grades up while running a shop. He knew that Yoongi only kept the shop because it was his grandmothers and she loved it so much that he couldn’t bear to let it go after she passed. He knew that Yoongi was an only child with no ties to his parents because the moment they found out he was gay, he was as good as dead to them.

When Seokjin found out that particular fact, it was the first time Yoongi had ever seen him genuinely angry. It took Yoongi assuring him multiple times that he was okay now and that he didn’t want their love if it came with terms and conditions. Seokjin had let it go then but made Yoongi promise to tell him if they ever tried getting in contact with him again. Yoongi didn’t know why Seokjin would care for that sort of intonation but he agreed nonetheless, mostly to grant the elder peace of mind. 

Which leads him to today, with Seokjin sitting on the counter of the shop while he begins closing duties. 

“All I’m saying is that roses aren’t even that pretty,” Seokjin says, holding a yellow rose in his hand. “And they are so expensive. For what? The aesthetic?” 

Yoongi rolls his eyes as he sweeps the petals into the dustbin. “You seem to be extremely passionate about flowers.” He dumps the dust into the trash can. “Seeing as you knew nothing about them only four weeks ago.” 

Seokjin hums. “You can learn a lot in four weeks my dear Yoongichi. I learned a lot about you in four weeks.” 

“Stop calling me that,” Yoongi says, even though he doesn’t really mean it. The way Seokjin winks at him proves that the elder knows he secretly loves the nickname. “And what did you learn about me?” 

“Well that you are cranky until you get coffee,” Seokjin teases, alluding to yesterday morning when Yoongi whined for a full twenty minutes when Seokjin arrived when the shop opened. He whined until Seokjin rolled his eyes and went down the street to get him an iced americano from his favorite shop. 

“Okay knowing one basic thing about me doesn’t mean you’re a Yoongi expert,” Yoongi retorts as he walks down the isles to make sure they are swept and neat. He can hear Seokjin’s footsteps trail behind him, a sound he has long since grown used to. “And also, who isn’t cranky before they get their morning coffee?” 

Seokjin hums. “Well, not everyone is addicted quite like you are.”

“Well not everyone enjoys the greater things in life,” Yoongi replies, turning back towards the front of the store. Everything is in order and accounted for, meaning he has a date with his soft bed and anime. 

“And what’s that? Hypertension?” Seokjin teases, leaning against the now clean countertop. “Stunted growth?” 

Yoongi glares at the elder and throws a wilted flower at him. Seokjin dodges it easily, laughing even harder when Yoongi marches over to wear it landed on the floor and picks it up because he _just_ finished cleaning.

“You’re mean,” Yoongi says and it’s a lame comeback but he’s tired and he doesn’t care. “You should treat me to dinner now.” 

It’s a thing he’s been trying to do— invite Seokjin to do something outside of the flower shop. Seokjin hasn’t agreed once, always coming up with an excuse that doesn’t sound completely truthful but that Yoongi has no reason not to believe. When he first said no, Yoongi feared it would be the end of the elders visits, especially because he thought the elder figured out how he felt about him. Thankfully, that wasn’t the case and Seokjin came into the shop the very next morning with a coffee in hand. 

Yoongi can see a multitude of emotions flash across Seokjin’s face and Yoongi wants to question why exactly he always says no. Especially when everytime he says no, it doesn’t seem like it’s the choice he wants to make. 

“I would love to,” Seokjin begins, as he always does and once again he does sound sincerely remorseful. It doesn’t do much to stop Yoongi from wondering why he’s being rejected. “But I can’t. My brother and I already made plans.”

Almost as if planned, a familiar man pops his head into the shop. It’s Taehyung — Yoongi recognizes him from the many times he’s come into the shop with Seokjin. He isn’t the elders brother but his cousin. 

“You ready to go hyung?” Taehyung asks, shooting a boxy grin in Yoongi’s direction, to which Yoongi does his best to return. “We have that meeting to attend.” 

Yoongi frowns and glances at the wall hanging just by the front door. It’s already nearing nine p.m., what kind of meeting could Seokjin possibly be going to? 

“Why do you insist on calling my dinner dates with my brother, meetings?” Seokjin asks and again, Yoongi feels like he is missing something but he can’t quite place what. He watches Taehyung’s face for any trace of confusion but there isn’t any so he decides once again to just let it go. It’s probably just his anxiety trying to mess with him. 

“Because you two speak like everything is do or die,” Taehyung replies easily. “Are you ready? Hongjoong and Jimin keep texting me and Seonghwa keeps complaining of hunger pains.”

Seokjin rolls his eyes. “Tell them to stop being brats and acting like they haven’t been eating me out of house and home all day, I’m just going to walk Yoongi to his car and then we can go.”

“Oh, you don’t have to. Your family is waiting I can make it to my car—“ Yoongi tries but Seokjin turns to him, already shaking his head. 

“I always walk you to your car, today is no different,” Seokjin says gently and when they look up Taehyung is no longer standing at the entrance to the shop. Seokjin isn’t wrong, he does always walk Yoongi to his car but he doesn’t like feeling like a burden.

“Hyung really, you’re busy and—,” Yoongi tries again. 

“They can wait,” Seokjin promises, gently leading Yoongi to the front entrance of the shop. Yoongi follows easily because he is really just a weak man who adores when Seokjin’s sole attention is on him. 

Seokjin walks him to his car, opening the door for Yoongi to slide into. Yoongi doesn’t, instead opting to turn to look at Seokjin who is leaning against the door. 

“See you tomorrow?” Yoongi asks quietly and he doesn’t know why he’s nervous. But he always does this — asks Seokjin if he will see him tomorrow even though Seokjin has no obligation to visit him at all. 

“Of course.” Seokjin smiles at him and it’s one of his more rare smiles, one that Yoongi doesn’t get to see often. He likes to think it’s just for him because he’s never seen it directed at one of the various people that sometimes enter the shop with him. 

Yoongi nods and slides into the driver seat. As he drives off, Seokjin watches him until he turns and moves out of view. 

🌹

Things continue like that for a few months after but Seokjin’s visits slowly begin to get more frequent and extend to longer periods of time. They still haven’t hung out outside of the shop and Yoongi tries not to let that fact bother him, even if it’s already been almost a year since they first met. It doesn’t help that the elder seems to be doing everything in his power to make sure Yoongi’s pathetic crush on him continues to grow. Seokjin is just… well he’s a lot of things really but almost all of them are good. 

Yoongi thinks he has a lid on his feelings until one day they are sitting in the shop like they usually do and Seokjin makes some terrible joke about rose buds and Yoongi just can’t take it anymore. 

“Why haven’t you asked me out yet?” Yoongi says with a huff and Seokjin freezes mid laugh, obviously caught off guard by the question. The elder turns to him, his mouth parted slightly in shock and normally Yoongi would be embarrassed but right now he just really wants his date dammit. “You hit on me all the time but don’t want to take me on a date?”

Seokjin blinks. “I— I didn’t know you wanted to go on a date.” The _with me_ stays unspoken but Yoongi hears it. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Yoongi asks exasperatedly. Seokjin honestly has to be the most dense person alive if he didn’t realize the moon sized crush Yoongi was obviously harboring for him. “I’ve only wanted you to ask me on a date since the literal first day we met.” 

Seokjin blinks again, staring blankly at Yoongi. When he doesn’t speak after almost a full minute, Yoongi deflates, doubting himself and what he thought Seokjin feels for him. He immediately opens his mouth to backtrack but Seokjin beats him to it.

“What are you doing now?” Seokjin asks. “Can I take you on a date now?”

Technically no. The shop doesn’t close for another hour and Yoongi has about a pile of homework that he really needs to do. 

“Yes,” Yoongi breathes out because he won’t deny himself this. 

Seokjin lights up as soon as he agrees - and Yoongi kind of really wants to kiss him. He refrains from doing so, at least for now. Seokjin helps him close up the shop, even if it’s an hour early but neither of them comment on that fact. 

When everything is in order, Seokjin leads Yoongi down the sidewalk, leaving his car parked in front of the flower shop. Yoongi falls into step easily with him and he can’t believe this is really the first time they have hung out outside of the shop since meeting about a year ago. 

“Where are we going?” Yoongi asks, stepping a bit closer to Seokjin to avoid a child who was running in the opposite direction. Seokjin doesn’t seem to mind the closeness, moving into Yoongi a bit more. Somehow their hands end up intertwined and again, neither of them comment on that fact. 

“Do you like ramen?” Seokjin asks as he continues to walk him down the sidewalk. 

“Of course,” Yoongi replies. He glances down at their intertwined hands and feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. “I didn’t know there was a ramen place down here.” 

Seokjin stops when they are in front of a quaint little shop that Yoongi can only describe as homey once they are inside the establishment. It reminds him of his mother's house and the smells coming from the restaurant are absolutely mouth watering. They are immediately greeted by an old woman, who comes up to Seokjin and pulls him into a hug.

“My Jinnie has finally come back,” She says affectionately. Seokjin ducks his head slightly at the pride and Yoongi smiles as he takes in the entire interaction. Her eyes slide over until they land on Yoongi and her small grin intensifies. “And you brought a cutie with you.” 

It’s Yoongi’s turn to duck his head at the praise. “Nice to meet you. I’m Yoongi.” 

She pinches his cheek. “Jinnie never brings new faces in here so you must be a special one.” Both of them turn bright red at that but she pays it no mind. “I’ll get working on some food for you both. It will be special, go take a seat anywhere you like.” 

They watch her walk away before turning back to each other. 

“So I’m special?” Yoongi teases and Seokjin rolls his eyes but his ears are still a pretty shade of red. 

“You are.” Seokjin says it with such sincerity that Yoongi has to look away, afraid he’s going to say something stupid. 

They find a booth in a secluded corner and Seokjin insists on sitting facing the door, which Yoongi obliges easily to. Seokjin says it’s an anxiety thing but Yoongi assures him he doesn’t have to explain himself. Once they are seated, conversation flows easily — as it always does. He already knows a lot about Seokjin, having talked to him almost every day. It’s nice though; to be able to talk under the label of a date. It makes everything feel so much more special. The little old lady returns around half an hour later with multiple bowls in her hands. 

The woman smiles warmly at both of them as she places the ramen bowls down in front of them. Yoongi thanks her and she waves him off. 

“Anything for my Seokjin,” She says, pinching the elders cheek affectionately. “He’s a wonderful boy.” 

The tips of Seokjin’s ears glow a bright red and Yoongi can’t help but be absolutely endeared. “He is.” 

“Both of you are ganging up on me,” Seokjin says with a pout and Jihyun smiles. Seokjin doesn’t push her away as she continues to shower him in affection, making Yoongi think the elder secretly adores it. 

“Enjoy dinner, you two,” She says, giving them both one more warm smile. “Stay as long as you would like.” 

When she walks away, Yoongi turns to Seokjin. “Is she related to you?” He asks out of curiosity more than anything. “She seems to care about you a lot.” 

“She’s not,” Seokjin answers. “I just take care of her and she takes care of me.” 

Yoongi doesn’t know what that means exactly but Seokjin is offering him a soup dumpling before he can question him. 

The dinner goes smoothly, which isn’t really surprising. They have been spending copious amounts of time with each other already, just never as official dates. Conversation is easy, just as it always is but this time Seokjin holds his hand on the table as Yoongi talks. When they finish, Seokjin insists on paying and doesn’t allow Yoongi to even try and beat him to it.

“I’m paying for the next date,” Yoongi says once they are outside the small shop. 

Seokjin takes his hand, intertwining their fingers. “We’ll see about that.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes. “Walk me home?” 

Seokjin nods, as if that was already going to happen regardless if he asked or not. They begin walking towards Yoongi’s apartment, enjoying the weather and silence of the night. While their conversations are easy, so are their silences. 

Seokjin swings their intertwined hands as they draw closer to Yoongi’s apartment. “So what made you want to work at the flower shop?” 

Yoongi hums. “Well it was my grandmothers. She always loved flowers and just wanted to share that love with other people. She always said that it didn’t matter what kind of day you were having a beautiful rose could help brighten it. When she passed, I didn’t want to give up the shop because it’s the last piece of her I had.” 

“That's beautiful petal.” Seokjin gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “You know I wanted to ask you out the very first day I went into that shop.”

Yoongi glances over at him. “Really?” 

Seokjin nods. “I did. I thought you were the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen and I still stand by that statement.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

Seokjin doesn’t say anything at first, letting them descend into silence that is anything but uncomfortable. Yoongi doesn’t press him to speak any further, knowing Seokjin will talk when he’s ready to do so. 

“Because I was scared to,” Seokjin finally says and the words have a heaviness to them that Yoongi doesn’t quite understand. 

“You don’t have to be scared.” Yoongi gives Seokjin’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I really like you.” 

Seokjin squeezes his hand back. “I really like you too.” 

“Then we are fine!” Yoongi says. “Nothing to be scared of.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Seokjin agrees and the conversation is dropped. They continue their walk, only talking if it’s to point out a pretty sight or to ask each other mundane questions. 

“Would you have asked me out if I didn’t ask you?” Yoongi asks once they are drawing closer to his apartment building. 

“I think it might have been inevitable,” Seokjin answers honestly. “Even if I shouldn’t have.” 

That gives Yoongi pause. “Why shouldn’t you have?” 

“Because you’re a good person,” Seokjin says after a moment. 

Yoongi frowns, stopping Seokjin before they can reach the entrance to his building. Seokjin allows himself to be stopped and he looks at Yoongi with an expression that’s hard to read. 

“Can I kiss you?” Yoongi asks and Seokjin’s eyes widen a fraction, obviously not expecting that question. 

Seokjin nods swiftly and Yoongi doesn’t hesitate to pull him closer. Their lips fit together easily and Yoongi feels a bit like he’s flying as Seokjin wraps an arm around his waist to pull him closer. Seokjin’s lips are soft against his and he tastes like strawberries. Yoongi finds himself getting lost in the kiss and doesn’t realize how much time has passed until Seokjin is pulling away from him gently. 

“You’re a good person too,” Yoongi whispers once they pull and Seokjin rests his forehead against his. 

Seokjin looks like he wants to argue that fact but he doesn’t, which Yoongi thinks is a wise choice. Yoongi would fight him on every word if he tried to deny it. Seokjin eventually nods, pressing another quick kiss to Yoongi’s lips before he gently tugs him back towards his building. 

“I had a wonderful time,” Yoongi says shyly. 

Seokjin smiles at him and he just looks… so beautiful as he does so. “So did I petal.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Yoongi asks, even though he knows it’s practically their routine at this point. 

Seokjin nods. “Of course.” 

Seokjin pulls him closer, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. Yoongi smiles into the kiss, feeling inexplicably happy at the gesture. When Seokjin pulls back, he pats Yoongi’s cheek affectionately. Seokjin pulls something from behind his back and Yoongi’s lips spread into a wide smile when he sees the single rose in his hand. It’s stem is almost completely gone but Yoongi takes it anyways, warmth spreading throughout his body. 

“Goodnight petal,” Seokjin says as Yoongi takes the rose. Once Yoongi has it in his hands, he pulls away. Seokjin turns to walk back towards the stairs that will lead him out of the building but stops to give Yoongi one last smile before disappearing down them. 

Yoongi goes into his apartment feeling like he’s on cloud nine. When he falls asleep that night, it’s with the taste of Seokjin lingering on his lips and a rose resting on his bedside table. 

🌹

When Seokjin doesn’t text him the next morning, Yoongi doesn’t worry. Seokjin has never been the best at texting, being as busy as he was. Yoongi just sends a quick good morning instead and gets out of bed to get ready to start the day. 

When Seokjin doesn’t show up at the shop at his normal time in the morning, holding a coffee for Yoongi, he once again doesn’t worry. Sometimes things happen and Seokjin can’t make it over in the morning. He usually texts when he can’t but Yoongi doesn’t let it bother him that he hasn’t — or that he hasn’t responded to Yoongi’s good morning text either. He just continues watering the plants and trying to convince men that other flowers other than roses exist. 

When Seokjin doesn’t show up that night at closing, does Yoongi start to worry. It’s been a long time since Seokjin missed stopping by just before the shop closed for the night. He liked walking Yoongi to his car when he could and always made it a point to do so. He reasons with himself that Seokjin was just having a particularly busy day. He keeps trying to convince himself of that as he gets ready to sleep, even though he doesn’t really believe it. 

When Seokjin doesn’t respond the next day, Yoongi does worry. He sends the elder another text asking if he’s okay but is met by nothing but silence. Seokjin doesn’t visit the shop either and Yoongi tries to ignore the way his heart feels like it’s twisting in his chest. 

When Seokjin doesn’t respond the day after that. Yoongi still holds onto a bit of hope. 

When Seokjin doesn’t respond the day after that. Yoongi begins to lose some of that hope. 

When Seokjin doesn’t respond for a week. 

Yoongi doesn’t know if he should be worried or heartbroken. 

It ends up becoming a mix of the two. 

🌹

Yoongi glances up when the bell sounds over the door, ready to tell whoever it is that they are closing shop but the words die on his tongue when he sees Seokjin standing in the doorway. He feels a variety of emotions swirl around his heart as he takes in the elder — but the most prominent is a mix between relief and confusion. 

“Seokjin,” He exhales relievedly. “I was beginning to think something happened—“

“We need to talk,” Seokjin interrupts him. He doesn’t sound like his usual self and that alone is enough to have Yoongi concerned.

He approaches him, wanting to reach out to him and offer some comfort but Seokjin holds a hand up, his own way of asking him to stop. Yoongi does so confused, blinking at Seokjin. He waits for the elder to say something but he doesn’t. 

“What’s wrong?” Yoongi asks and he makes no effort to move closer. “Why haven’t you been answering my texts? Is everything okay?” 

“I had to think some things over,” Seokjin says curtly. “Specifically had to think us over.”

“Seokjin you aren’t making sense. I thought we were fine—“ 

“That date was a mistake,” Seokjin cuts him for the second time. Yoongi closes his mouth, the words resonating inside his mind as he stares at the elder. “It shouldn’t have happened. We are better off as friends. I didn’t mean to give you the wrong impression.”

“What— why are you saying this?” Yoongi asks, not buying it for a second. “Seokjin you _kissed_ me. You told me that you’ve liked me since the moment we first met. Now you’re expecting me to believe that you didn’t mean any of it?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m expecting.” Seokjin doesn’t react, his expression perfectly schooled. Yoongi can’t tell what he’s feeling and he absolutely hates it. “The date was okay but I just don’t feel that way for you.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Yoongi argues. He knows what he felt — hell, he knows that Seokjin felt _something._ While Seokjin can sometimes hide his feelings well, over the past few months he has become a lot more expressive. Yoongi can tell his genuine smiles apart from his forced ones — like the ones he shares with customers who interrupt their time together at the shop. 

“Seokjin, what’s really going on?” Yoongi asks gently because there has to be more to the story than Seokjin is saying. “Please don’t keep lying to me. Just tell me what’s really—“ 

“You don’t know me,” Seokjin says sharply. “You don’t know a damn thing about me. Stop acting like you do. I’m not lying. I’m telling you the truth and you keep trying to convince yourself that I’m not. Don’t put words into my mouth in order to make yourself feel better.”

“What do you mean?” Yoongi asks and he doesn’t care if the hurt shows this time. Because he is hurt. He also doesn’t understand. Their date went wonderful… Why is Seokjin suddenly pulling away from him?

Seokjin looks at him and he looks completely withdrawn. He doesn’t look anything like the person Yoongi had been falling in love with all this time. He doesn’t understand — he just wants to understand. 

“We aren’t going to work out,” Seokjin says stoically. Yoongi takes a step forward, trying to reach out to Seokjin but the elder just steps back. “Yoongi, I’ve already made my mind up. We aren’t going to work out. Please drop it.” 

Yoongi’s heart shatters but the sadness he was feeling morphs into anger. “Bullshit. There is something you aren’t telling me.” 

Seokjin’s facade cracks for a second, his shoulders tensing visibly but in the next moment he’s back to calm and collected. Yoongi has been around him enough to know when he’s lying to him. Seokjin is a good liar to everyone else but he has small tells and he’s never been good at lying to Yoongi. 

“Seokjin. Please just tell me what is going on,” Yoongi tries again. He steps forward for a second time and this time the elder doesn’t step away. “I just want to understand.”

Seokjin studies him for a moment, eyes void of any emotion. Yoongi wants to shrink in on himself because he’s never seen Seokjin look at him with anything but thinly veiled fondness or happiness but he stands his ground. As much as this is breaking his heart, he just wants to know the truth.

“Yoongi. I tried to do this the kind way but you are making that hard,” Seokjin says and the words come out harshly. “You want to know the truth?” 

Yoongi nods tentatively because with the way Seokjin is speaking, he doesn’t think he’s going to like the answer. 

“Because I don’t want you,” Seokjin says and the words cut through Yoongi like a knife. “Is that what you want to hear?” He continues harshly. “Is that what it will take for you to understand? _I don’t want you.”_

Yoongi doesn’t chase him when he leaves, letting the door to the shop slam shut behind him. 

🌹

The days drag on after that. Yoongi didn’t realize how much of his day was filled by Seokjin until he’s no longer visiting. All the silence that was once filled with loud laughter and terrible puns weighs heavily on Yoongi. He still works because he has no choice but to but now he almost dreads entering the flower shop he holds so dear. The customers continue to come and go but Yoongi feels like he’s stuck in a horrible loop. He resists the urge to text Seokjin, even if that’s all he wants to do. As much as it hurts him, he refuses to grovel. 

Once the door to the shop is locked does Yoongi allow his shoulders to sag and the hospitable smile to slip from his face. Seokjin hadn’t shown up again and as much as he tries not to take it to heart, he can’t help but feel an ache in his chest anytime he thinks of the elder’s laugh. Or anytime the door opens and it’s not him. Although he shouldn’t be surprised that he didn’t show up, seeing as their last encounter wasn’t exactly pleasant. The words Seokjin last said to him still ring loudly in his mind anytime he’s alone. 

_I don’t want you._

Yoongi sighs, moving behind the counter and lets his head drop atop his crossed arms. He’s angry with himself because once again he’s thinking of Seokjin and he’s frustrated that it’s becoming such a common occurrence but… he misses him. He wishes he could take their date back — not because it was terrible, in fact it was the exact opposite of that but it was also the reason he hasn’t spoken to the elder in almost two weeks. If he knew the result of finally getting the date he’d been pining over would be losing Seokjin, he wouldn’t have asked for one. He doesn’t want to miss him anymore and he sure as hell doesn’t want to move around like a high schooler that just got dumped. It’s hard not to think of him though when everything in the shop reminds him of Seokjin. 

The sound of a window shattering pulls Yoongi violently from his thoughts. He jumps, heart leaping into his throat when he realizes the window that shattered was to the shop he currently resides in. Before he has time to react beyond shock, he hears a loud banging on the shop door. It isn’t long before the bell above the door rings — a sound that would normally alert him to a new customer but they are _closed_. The door was locked for a reason. He feels like he can’t breathe.

The feeling is made worse when four men enter the shop, all bearing similar neck tattoos— a black snake. He freezes, hands gripping the edge of the counter so tightly his knuckles turn a ghastly white. There are four guns pointed at him and all he can hear is a ringing in his ear from the way the blood is pumping quickly in his body. 

“I— I don’t have any money—“ He tries, his voice shaking with how terrified he is. The shop doesn’t make hundreds every day and today was one of their slower days. Hell, even on the busier days he doesn’t think they make enough for it to warrant a break in. Who even breaks into a flower shop? 

The man standing in the front cocks his head to the side and another man comes to stand at his side. “We aren’t here for money, we are here for you,” He says as if that’s obvious. It isn’t. Yoongi doesn’t have anything these people could possibly want. 

Yoongi inhales sharply, his mind practically begging him to run but his legs don’t get the message. He stays frozen in place. The men stare down at him as if he means nothing to them and he assumes he doesn’t. This isn’t exactly how he thought he would die but he has a feeling that it might be. 

“Why,” He breathes. He doesn’t understand why anyone would want to come after him. He hasn’t done anything that would warrant any enemies — at least as far as he can recall. “Why do you want me?”

“Because you seem to be one of his only weaknesses. You’re also the only person that remains unguarded most frequently which makes you the easiest target,” The man replies again like it’s the most obvious thing in the world but Yoongi has no fucking clue who the man is even referring to. “A mistake on his part. If he cares for you so much, he shouldn’t leave you so vulnerable. We have been watching you for the past two weeks and haven’t seen them visit once, for a moment we wondered if it was just a trap. Turns out he just doesn’t care about you as much as we initially thought he does.”

Yoongi wants to ask what he means. _Who_ he is even talking about because this doesn’t make much sense… unless they have the wrong person. He doesn’t know anyone even remotely dangerous, hell he was the student council president for god’s sake. He’s never even raised his voice at anyone, what could he possibly have that these people want?

“Who are you talking about?” Yoongi asks desperately, just wanting to understand. “I don’t… I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb with us,” One man says harshly. “We saw him come in here almost every day for the past few months. He’s always around you and he should have been more careful if he wanted you to live.”

Yoongi feels cold with fear as it spreads throughout him. He opens his mouth, probably to try and diffuse the situation when they all hear the sound of tires squealing to a stop outside the shop. A pair of headlights reflect against the broken glass on the floor and Yoongi looks over to the sound, praying that it’s the cops coming due to the commotion but instead of police sirens he catches a glance of an all too familiar blacked out SUV. Why would Seokjin be here?

One of the men — Yoongi can’t see who, runs over and grabs him. He places a hand over his mouth, stifling the scream that escapes him as he’s dragged away from the counter. The man pulls him further into the shop and away from the entrance, holding him against him with his gun pressed against his side. He can feel his heart jack hammering in his chest as they all look towards the door. The men whisper amongst each other, their words coming out rushed and panicked. They are speaking in English so Yoongi can’t catch everything they are saying but he manages to pick up, ‘ _him’_ and _‘pinky.’_

“Ah,” Someone says from outside of the shop and even if it’s nothing more than a sound, Yoongi recognizes who exactly it belongs to. He tries to move out of the man’s reach, even if it’s a stupid idea. All he can think of is getting Seokjin out of harm's way. 

“Seokjin go-” He tries but he’s yanked back painfully, the man pressing the gun harder into his side. His words are cut off with a painful groan as the man hits him with the bottom end of the gun. 

“That’s a grave mistake you’re making there,” Seokjin says and Yoongi still can’t see him. He doesn’t want him to get hurt but he can’t say anything else out of fear of the man holding him and what he could do to either of them if he does. He stays silent as the man continues to hold him in place and waits with bated breath for Seokjin to enter the shop. 

The man presses the gun into Yoongi’s side harshly and twists it, causing him to wince in pain. As his face contorts in discomfort, there is the sound of a gun going off and Yoongi swallows a scream as he waits for a searing pain to shoot up his body but surprisingly — it never comes. Instead the man that had been holding him lets him go, staggering back and grunting in pain as he holds his shoulder. Yoongi scrambles to the floor and away from the men that had been holding him hostage. He backs up until he’s pressing against the counter that holds the cash register; his mouth parts in shock as the man who had been holding him pulls his hand from where it was pressed against his shoulder and his fingers are stained red with his own blood. 

Seokjin steps into the shop, his hands resting on his waist, both covered in black leather gloves. They lie under the pink suit jacket he has on and Yoongi’s eyes catch sight of a pink gun resting against his hip. Seokjin doesn’t spare him a glance, instead focused on the three men currently standing next to Yoongi and the one kneeling on the floor as he tries to nurse his wounds. Four men enter with him — one of which, Yoongi doesn’t recognize as the elders' usual entourage. All four of them wear black but have small pink accents to them that match the color of Seokjin’s jacket.

“Ah boys nice to see you. I don’t think I’ve ever met any of you,” Seokjin says, voice sickeningly sweet. Yoongi stares at him in pure confusion. “Sad it has to be under such undesirable circumstances. Don’t you think?” 

None of the men speak and Yoongi stays frozen in his spot on the floor against the front counter. He doesn’t understand what’s going on, all he knows is he’s never seen this side of Seokjin before. He’s never heard Seokjin sound quite like this. He doesn’t speak as the men slowly step back from Seokjin and Yoongi thinks they almost look scared. 

Seokjin steps forward and the men he brought in with him don’t move with him, but their eyes stay locked on the other men, hands still on their guns. Yoongi’s eyes follow Seokjin, unable to look away. The men that broke into the shop shrink slightly under Seokjin’s unwavering gaze as he gets closer to them.

“You know who I am,” Seokjin says, like he knows it to be a fact. One of the men tightens his grip on his gun, the muscles in his jaw twitching from how hard it’s clenched and that makes Yoongi believe that it is a fact. Seokjin smiles but the action is predatory, not at all like the one that’s been directed at Yoongi on many occasions. “Yet you still made the decision to try and test me, when you already know what the end result will be. You should have known better, especially if you’ve been watching us.”

The men look like they are trying to keep their resolve but it’s obvious to see that they are intimidated by Seokjin — and it confuses Yoongi. While he is objectively terrifying at this moment, he only knows him as the man who tells him terrible puns in order to get Yoongi blushing. The Seokjin standing in front of him now, it’s not the same man but… he still is. This Seokjin has an aura of authority surrounding him — power pouring from his every pore. It’s in the way he stands, the way he speaks to the men like they are beneath him and the way he smiles at the fear in their eyes. 

“If you know who I am and what I do to people who try and threaten what is under my protection,” Seokjin continues, fingers drumming against the handle of his gun. “And still knowingly attacked this shop and held a gun to someone you know is precious to me, then you must be working for a pretty penny or just plain stupid.”

Yoongi gapes, looking between Seokjin and the men. He knew Seokjin cared for him — he wasn’t naive to the way the elder looked at him when he thought he wasn’t looking but he also didn’t know how deep that adoration went. After Seokjin pushed him away, he assumed that they were finished. Seokjin hadn’t even stepped foot in the shop the past week but here he was now, calling him something precious.

“Nothing to say?” Seokjin asks after a beat of silence and it brings Yoongi back to the present. The words are patronizing but none of the men respond. Seokjin begins to walk, hands clasped behind his back. “Funny, I thought you wanted my attention no? But now that you have it, not a word escapes your lips?”

None of the men speak. Seokjin smiles at them and it’s nothing like the ones he shares with Yoongi when he’s calling him petal. Seokjin nods his head to the taller boy that he’s never seen before. 

“Seonghwa,” He calls and the man steps forward. “Take petal here—“ He gestures to a still frozen Yoongi. “To the car and maybe down the road to the coffee shop? He likes the iced americano.” 

Seokjin has bought him coffee on more than one occasion. It started one day when he had been complaining about being tired from the constant homework and long shifts. Seokjin offered to buy him coffee and in Yoongi’s sleep deprived mind he let it slip that his favorite coffee shop was just up the road. It’s where they had their first and _last_ date. The date they had right before Seokjin told them they couldn’t be together, hardly giving a clear reason as to way. He thinks he understands better now. The taller man — Seonghwa nods and moves over to Yoongi, holding a hand out to him. One of the men that broke into the shop moves and before Yoongi can even react, Seokjin has his gun out and pointed at the man. 

Yoongi gapes, blood running cold as Seokjin steps closer to the man, pressing the barrel to the man’s cheek. It’s an odd sight to see — the barrel of a pink gun pressed against someone in a threatening manner. 

“Strike two,” Seokjin says and the words send a chill down Yoongi’s back. “Take him out of here now. I would rather him not see what happens when they reach strike three.”

Seonghwa helps him up and gently steers him away from the men that broke into the shop. None of them move, mostly due to the fact that Seokjin still has the barrel of his gun pressed against his cheek and the remaining men that came into the shop with him also have their guns drawn. Seokjin glances over to Seonghwa and the two of them have a brief silent conversation with each other before Seonghwa is nodding. 

Seokjin doesn’t spare Yoongi a glance after that, instead turning his attention back to the men in front of him. All of them shrink slightly, the man with the pink barrel against his cheek gulps audibly. It makes Seokjin laugh. 

“Shame that you four have to be a lesson,” Seokjin says, nodding his head to the other three men he arrived with who had stayed behind him the entire time. They move, standing directly at Seokjin’s side. “But alas, people continue to think that I’m someone to be messed with when my record has proven I’m quite the opposite. It’s a shame really, that so many examples must be set before you all can get the message in a crystal clear picture.”

Yoongi doesn’t get to hear anything else before he’s being pulled from the floral shop and towards the black SUV. A million questions swirl around his mind as the door closes behind him. 

Seonghwa sits next to him. “Joongie go ahead and drive down to the coffee shop hyung likes, he will call when business is finished,” He tells the man behind the wheel and Yoongi notices he has similar pink accents on the otherwise all black outfit he’s wearing. Joongie nods and before Yoongi can think to protest — even though he _wouldn’t_ because Seonghwa kind of terrifies him. 

His mind is also stuck on Seonghwa referring to whatever the hell happened in the floral shop as _business_. He’s known Seokjin for the better part of a year — long enough to practically fall in love with him and he now realizes there was an entire part of his life that he didn't know. That he still doesn’t know. 

Seonghwa ushers him into the coffee shop once they arrive and the shorter man they arrived with — Hongjoong — walks over to the counter to place their order. Yoongi doesn’t say anything but a small thank you when his coffee is set down on the table in front of him. Hongjoong takes the empty seat next to Seonghwa, pressing a quick kiss on his temple. Yoongi sips at his coffee, unsure of what to say. He can feel the beginnings of a headache forming in the front of his skull.

“I know it’s stupid to ask but are you okay?” Seonghwa asks. Yoongi glances up to catch his eye and Seonghwa doesn’t waver.

“I’m…” Yoongi exhales. “I don’t know. Why— why were they there? The shop doesn’t make that much money. Why would they want to break into it?” 

Hongjoong levels him with a look he can’t quite decipher. “They weren’t there for money. They were there for…” He trails off, glancing at Seonghwa who shakes his head. 

“Seokjin will explain everything to you,” Seonghwa promises. “After he’s taken care of those four, he will tell you everything that’s been going on. Which, I’m kind of grateful for because I’m tired of him moving around the place.”

Hongjoong snorts. “I can agree with that. If I have to hear about him missing his _kitten_ one more time I’ll punch myself in the face.” 

Yoongi smiles at that — but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s confused. Seokjin… doesn’t want him. Why would he be sad about leaving him? 

🌹

They spend about an hour in the coffee shop before Seonghwa’s phone goes off. He unlocks it, reading the message on the screen once before he’s nodding at Hongjoong, who stands. Yoongi follows suit and they walk out of the shop and back into the car. While Yoongi still doesn’t have a clue about what’s going on, he can at least say he genuinely enjoys both Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s company — even if he longs for a relationship like theirs. 

When they drive back to the shop, Yoongi can feel himself growing tense. The events from the night come flooding back to the forefront of his mind. The car pulls over and the door opens next to Yoongi. On the other side stands Seokjin who offers him a small smile. Yoongi doesn’t return it, he just moves over so Seokjin is able to get into the car. 

Seokjin nods at Seonghwa as he slides into the back of the black SUV. If Yoongi hadn’t been in the shop earlier when everything went down, he wouldn’t be able to tell Seokjin was having any sort of altercation at all. His suit is still pristine, practically crease free. His hair is unruffled, every hair precisely in place and it hardly looks like he even broke a sweat. He’s no longer wearing the gloves. 

“Everything taken care of?” Seonghwa asks from the front seat. “Did they talk?” 

Seokjin hums, leaning back against his seat and runs a hand through his hair before shaking it out slightly. It falls back into place perfectly. 

“Our dear friends didn’t want to talk but as you know, I can be particularly persuasive,” The way Seokjin says it, leads Yoongi to believe there is a double meaning to the words — another conversation going on between the two of them that he doesn’t quite understand. “Hoseok and Jungkook are taking care of cleaning up and I had Taehyung stop by our favorite take out joint to pick up food. You know how hungry everyone gets after we clear a job.”

Seonghwa nods, turning back to face the road. His hand stays firmly in Hongjoong’s as the elder continues to drive. Yoongi knows they are purposely not turning to them to give them some sort of privacy and lord knows Yoongi has about a million questions running through his head. Seokjin finally turns to look at him and it throws Yoongi completely because he looks almost nothing like the man that had just been in the shop. 

“Petal,” He breathes out gently, scooting closer to him. Yoongi thinks he should be afraid of him but… he isn’t. He doesn’t think he can be. Seokjin gently takes his face in his hands, turning it slightly. He gently runs a finger over his cheekbone. “Are you okay?”

“I…” He isn’t. Well, physically he is but now that he’s safe and he knows that Seokjin is safe… the reality of the night slowly begins hitting him. “No. What— What did they want? Why…” He looks up and meets Seokjin’s eyes and to his surprise Seokjin looks completely broken.

“This is my fault,” Seokjin says and his tone is clipped. He sounds genuinely angry but the anger this time is directed at himself. “I promised I wouldn’t let you get hurt and that’s exactly what I fucking did.” 

“Why would they…” Yoongi tries again but everything feels like it’s moving too fast. Nothing makes sense. “Why would they use me to get to you? You— I don’t mean anything to you.” 

“Oh petal,” Seokjin says gently. He moves forward a bit, cupping Yoongi’s face. “You mean everything to me, which is why I had to try and keep you away from me. I didn’t mean…” Seokjin exhales. “What I said to you that night… I didn’t mean a word of it. I just had to make you hate me so you would let me go.”

“But you…” Yoongi can feel hope bloom in his chest, even though he knows it shouldn’t. “You told me—“ 

“I lied.” Yoongi can feel Seokjin’s thumb run across his cheek. “Every word was a lie. Which, they must have seemed to pick up on as well. They know how much I care for you, that’s the only reason you were targeted.”

“You know them?” Yoongi asks, unable to wrap his mind around it. Seokjin… his Seokjin is the person these men were talking about? “Who were they?” 

“Petal there is a lot of things you don’t know about me,” Seokjin says after a moment, his words a lot softer than they had just been. “A lot of things that are better left unknown. I’ll drop you off at home and I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again.” 

Yoongi can feel panic rise in his chest at the thought of going home and being alone, especially after the night he just had. He doesn’t want to be alone, he wants to be with Seokjin. He doesn’t know how exactly his face falls but Seokjin is looking at him with gentle but confused eyes.

“Yoongi? What’s wrong?” Seokjin asks, voiced laced in concern. “Hey, petal. Talk to me?”

“I don’t want to go home,” Yoongi says, his voice edging towards frantic but he can’t help it. He’s never even seen a gun before day and he had one pressed against his side with every intent to hurt him -- to kill him. “Please don’t make me go home.” 

“What—” Seokjin starts but Yoongi twists in his arms so he is able to look at him directly in his eyes. 

“Don’t want to be alone,” He manages, voice small and vulnerable. “I’m scared. Please don't make me stay alone tonight.”

Seokjin’s entire demeanor softens. “Okay,” He concedes. “Is there anywhere else you would like to go? I can even drive you home to Daegu if you would prefer that.”

“Can I… Can I just go home with you?” Yoongi asks timidly. 

“That— I don’t think that’s a good idea Yoongi,” Seokjin says and Yoongi feels his heart fall. Seokjin runs his finger across his cheek again and it brings a small comfort. “Petal, I’m not a good person. You being around me is a danger that I don’t want to bring upon you.”

“Shouldn’t that be my choice to make?” Yoongi asks, even if he doesn’t quite know who Seokjin is. He does know one thing though and that’s that Seokjin wouldn’t hurt him. 

“You won’t want to stay when you know the person that I really am.” Seokjin is looking at him the same way he did when he told Yoongi it was over. Like he’s telling him goodbye even if he doesn’t really want to — telling him goodbye because he _has_ to. Except he doesn’t.

“I know you,” Yoongi says firmly, not backing down from Seokjin’s gaze. “I know that you are allergic to garlic but still eat it anyways. I know that you’re terrified of bees and that you had a dog named Jjanggu. I also know that you like cooking and your favorite color is pink—“

“Alright you do know me,” Seokjin concedes and he’s smiling like he used to anytime he thought Yoongi was doing anything particularly cute. “There is a lot of ugly hidden behind the mirage though petal.”

“Well I think you’re beautiful,” Yoongi persists. “And I don’t want to be alone. I want to be with you. Please?”

He can see the moment that Seokjin’s resolve cracks. 

“It’s hard to deny you anything.”

🌹

“What do you mean?” Seokjin asks, his voice taking a hard edge, a complete contrast to the way he just sounded before they were interrupted. “There was someone outside of his apartment.”

“When I went by to grab his clothes, there was a van sitting outside of his place. It was black but it had the markings of the Black cobra,” Namjoon explains. Yoongi feels cold dread settle in his stomach. He had seen that van every so often but he didn’t even think twice about it. “When they saw me and Jimin they looked spooked and tried to leave.”

“I’m assuming you didn’t let them get very far,” Seokjin asks and Namjoon shares a dimpled smile. 

“Jimin brought the driver in, he’s in holding with Hwa,” Namjoon says as a way of answering the question. 

“Was there more than one person in the van?” Seokjin asks as he pulls his pink suit jacket back on. He pulls his gun from his holster, making sure he has bullets loaded before he’s attaching it back to his hip. 

“All taken care of,” Namjoon answers. “Jimin and I will dispose of everything as soon as you see fit.” 

Seokjin nods. “Good job Joon-ah, clean everything up and take the rest of the night off. I’ll hold a meeting tomorrow morning.” He glances over to Yoongi. “I made it clear that Yoongi was off limits and if he wants to play this like a game, then he knows as well as I that he just signed his death certificate with his own stupidity.”

“Joon before you go,” Seokjin calls before Namjoon is able to walk out of the room. “Can you take Yoongi to his room?” 

Yoongi turns to look at Seokjin. “Where are you going?” 

Namjoon looks between the two of them, his brow furrowing. Yoongi wonders if it’s because the tone he used with Seokjin — who is apparently some big deal and who simply commands respect from every person in the room just by walking into it. 

“I’m going to deal with our little friend that was waiting outside of your apartment,” Seokjin slowly, obviously confused by the sudden sharpness of Yoongi’s tone. “And you are going to be taken to your room for the time being.”

“I want to be there when you talk to him,” Yoongi says firmly. He won’t take no for an answer, especially if he is the one being watched. 

Seokjin’s expression falls a fraction before he’s wearing the same smooth mask he had been wearing at the flower shop. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Yoongi.”

“He was after _me,”_ Yoongi reiterates. “I was the one in danger. I deserve to know what he has to say for himself and if there are people that want to hurt me.”

Seokjin glances over to Namjoon who is now watching the display with thinly veiled amusement. Seokjin glares at him before turning back to Yoongi. 

“It can get ugly—“ Seokjin tries but Yoongi isn’t going to have any of it. He steps closer to Seokjin, throwing caution to the wind. Seokjin wouldn’t hurt him, this he’s certain of. 

“I don’t care. You’ve already tried keeping me in the dark and it didn’t work. How about just being honest with me for a change?” It’s a low blow and he knows it but he needs Seokjin to understand he isn’t some frail person that needs protection at all times. 

Seokjin deflates at the words. “There isn’t any going back when you see me as that person. I will no longer be the person you think I am.” 

Yoongi grabs Seokjin’s face gently. “You’re not going to scare me away.”

He pulls him close to him, pressing a soft kiss to the elders lips. It’s not the first time they’ve kissed but this time it feels different — there isn’t a part of Seokjin he doesn’t know. Seokjin allows Yoongi to kiss him, the kiss itself isn’t heated or leading anywhere, it’s just a small piece of comfort that they can indulge in. 

When they pull away, Seokjin sighs. He grabs Yoongi’s chin, pulling him close for another quick kiss. When he pulls away the second time, he stands straight and pops his neck. 

“Alright, you stay behind me at all times,” Seokjin says seriously and Yoongi nods, knowing that the elder isn’t asking him but telling him. “If it becomes too much, you are welcome to leave.” Seokjin pauses. “Are you positive you want to see this?”

“I am,” Yoongi replies, even if his stomach twists at the question. “I want to know what he has to say.” I want to know who you really are stays unsaid and Yoongi wonders if Seokjin hears it regardless.

“Alright,” Seokjin says smoothly, leading him out of the room and downstairs. They pass quite a few men, some of which Yoongi vaguely recognizes as men who accompanied Seokjin on his frequent visits to his shop. They nod at them as they walk by but none of them move to speak to them.

Seokjin leads him to a door that’s bolted on the outside and takes them to the basement of the lavish home. When Yoongi reaches the bottom, he stops short as he takes in the room. The entire basement is covered in tarps and Yoongi can only assume what happens in this room. His eyes make their way to a man who’s sitting in the center of the room, tied up to a brown chair. 

“Well there is our guest,” Seokjin says airily, sounding just like he had in the shop only a few hours ago. “Must say, I wasn’t expecting company.” 

The man glares at Seokjin, making no movement as the gang leader approaches him. Seonghwa is standing off to the side, in between Hongjoong’s open legs as he sits on a table, twirling a knife in his hand. Seokjin grabs the tape on the man’s mouth, pulling it off roughly. The man lets out a low groan as it’s ripped off before spitting out blood. 

“This is upsetting to me you know,” Seokjin says, placing a hand under the man’s chin to force him to look up. “I’ve had to deal with your gang twice now and for what? We’ve had the territory arrangements in place for years now and suddenly you want to encroach on what’s mine?” 

Yoongi doesn’t say a word as Seokjin speaks, completely enraptured by the way he carries himself. He knows he should be afraid of him and in a way he’s confused as to why he’s not. 

“I don’t like hurting people,” Seokjin continues, stepping back to get a better look at the man. The man’s eyes follow him, his jaw clenching. “So why not make this easier on the both of us?”

“You’re nothing like your father,” The man practically spits but he doesn’t get to say anything else before a knife is lodged on the floor beside his tied up feet. Now that Yoongi looks clearly, the man is seated above a wooden floor, possibly leading to under the mansion. He whirls around to see Seonghwa looking at the man, while Hongjoong hangs off the taller man’s shoulders with a wicked smile on his face. 

Seokjin smiles. “You’re correct,” He says cooly. “I’m nothing like him and yet you’re the one sitting in my basement with your entire crew gone.” Seokjin places his hand on the chair behind the man, leaning completely into the man’s space. “I’m merciful unlike my father and I try to be a better person than he was but don’t mistake that for weakness. I am still his son and the fear in your eyes, means you know exactly what that means for you.”

Seokjin leans back, giving the man space once again. “What do you want with him?” He points to Yoongi with his head. “And why are you watching him? What does Dooyoung want?”

The man turns to glare at Yoongi and there is such pure anger pouring from the irises that without meaning to, he shrinks in on himself. He’s never done a thing to anyone, to warrant the obvious hatred the man harbors for him. He’s never even gotten in a car accident or parking ticket, he’s never even cut someone off. 

“I atleast thought he would be more….” The man continues to glare at him. “Of a prize,” The man finally says. “He’s just some bitch—““

Seokjin grabs the man’s face roughly, forcing his eyes to tear away from Yoongi and to look at the gang leader. All traces of warmth that lingered from their time alone earlier are long gone and Yoongi can see the way the elders' entire demeanor has gone… cold — harsh in a way that he’s never seen. 

“You really have a fucking death wish,” Seokjin says and his voice is low — predatory. “You even so much as look at him again,” Seokjin's voice drops even lower and he squeezes the man’s face. “I’ll show you why my name spreads through the streets accompanied by a shiver of fear.”

Yoongi hates to admit how fucking hot it is to have Seokjin protect him but it’s also a bit terrifying. He really had no clue who Seokjin was behind the scenes — behind the kind smile that was always thrown his way. It’s a bit jarring to see.

The man doesn’t say a word and Seokjin sighs after a minute of silence. “Do you really want to do this the hard way? He knows you’ve been captured, you’re already as good as dead.”

“Exactly, so why the hell would I tell you a damn thing?” The man asks venomously but Seokjin doesn’t flinch like Yoongi does. 

“Because you can go without pain or with it and that my friend is entirely your choice,” Seokjin says smoothly. “I don’t care either way, I’ll get the information I need regardless. But if you want to keep loyalty to a man that will hardly bat an eye when killing you, even after working with you for years then I can’t help you.”

“Or maybe because I’m not the only with someone to lose,” Seokjin continues, his voice not wavering for a moment. He glances over to Hongjoong, who nods and extracts himself from around Seonghwa. The taller doesn’t move an inch but his eyes track his smaller boyfriend the entire walk to Seokjin. Hongjoong hands Seokjin a simple manila folder and steps away without another word. 

Seokjin opens the smile file, humming to himself quietly as his eyes scan whatever is in the folder. Yoongi watches the man begin to squirm, thrashing lightly against the restraints that hold him down. 

“How would little Jihyun feel if paid her a visit?” Seokjin asks contemplatively. The man’s thrashes worsen but Seokjin only looks up with a cold smile. “What? You can threaten the people I love but it can’t go the other way?” Seokjin turns the folder to him and the man’s breath catches. “America huh? Thought it was safest didn’t you? It’s a shame I’m so well connected innit?”

The man doesn’t speak again, turning away from Seokjin but it’s obvious to see the way he’s beginning to crack under the pressure. His pride is the only thing keeping from ratting on whoever hired him. Yoongi watches with bated breath as Seokjin steps back, exhaling again. He looks over to Seonghwa who nods and walks over.

“What’s up boss?” Seonghwa asks once he’s at his side. 

“Make him talk,” Seokjin says simply. “Bring in Jongho if need be and I want to know exactly why he was outside of Yoongi’s apartment.”

Seonghwa nods. “Course.” 

Seokjin smiles softly at Seonghwa, ruffling his hair gently and the person that Yoongi fell in love with shines through. “I know you don’t like doing this but—“ He glances over at Yoongi and Seonghwa nods.

“I know, I would do the same if Hongjoong was the one being threatened,” Seonghwa says and Seokjin returns his nod. Hongjoong comes over to the men, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa. 

“We can take over from here,” Hongjoong says gently, placing a hand on Seokjin’s forearm before taking the folder back from him. “Why don’t you go get dinner? I’ll get a list of notes compiled for you for the meeting tomorrow. Take the night off boss.”

Seokjin gives Hongjoong a grateful smile and nods, thanking both men warmly before he’s turning to walk out of the room. He motions for Yoongi to follow him which the younger does without a moment of hesitation, knowing he has no place in the basement when Seokjin isn’t with him. 

When they are finally out of the room, Seokjin goes back to his bedroom. Yoongi trails after him silently, knowing there is something on the elders mind. It’s rare that Seokjin is completely withdrawn from him, he’s quiet sometimes but never closed off. When they make it to his bedroom, the gang leader walks directly to his closet. Yoongi doesn’t follow him, instead sitting on the edge of his bed. 

He didn’t get to look around earlier with everything that had been going on but now he’s able to really look. The room is not what one would expect a gang leader to have — but it’s exactly the room Yoongi would expect Seokjin to have. The room is bathed in a warm glow from the various interestingly shaped lamps in the room and the comforter below him is a simple white. He has a few throw pillows on his bed that are a very pale pink and scattered across the room are pictures. Some are of him with the various people — members, Yoongi assumes — and others are him with a woman who looks uncannily like him and a man who looks like he would strike fear into anyone he so happened to meet.

One picture captures his attention more than any other. It’s of Seokjin and Seonghwa, obviously when they were much younger. Seokjin is hanging over Seonghwa with a large smile on his face with who Yoongi can assume is Seokjin’s dad holding both of them with a matching smile. With the way the man talked about Seokjin’s father in the basement, he expected a man that never smiled — but then again, he thought Seokjin was nothing more than a very endearing person that worked as a CEO or something of the sort. 

“He wasn’t always terrible.” A voice comes from behind him and Yoongi doesn’t jump because he knows that voice. He associates that voice with nothing but good feelings. “That was when he was happy. It’s hard to keep that when you live in a world like this.”

“What happened?” Yoongi asks as he sets the picture back down on the desk. He turns to look at Seokjin, who’s out of his tailored suit and in an oversized baby blue hoodie. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Seokjin sits on the edge of his bed. “You know you don’t have to stay right?” He asks instead of answering. “If you want to leave, you can. I would never force you to stay here.”

Yoongi frowns, moving to sit next to Seokjin. “Why would I want to leave?”

“Because you know the truth now,” Seokjin says and there is a rawness to his words. “You know who I really am and I would never ask you to stay.” 

“I’ve always known you,” Yoongi says gently. Seokjin looks up at him, his eyebrow raised. “I mean obviously I didn’t know everything and I can’t say I… agree with the darker aspects of this life but I also don’t really know what this _life_ is. I only know what I’ve managed to gather tonight, which isn’t much. Would…” He grabs Seokjin’s hand tentatively. “Would you mind telling me everything? I want to know all of you.”

“Yoongi…” Seokjin exhales. “When I do, you won’t want to stay. I don’t want to expose you to this kind of life if I don’t have to. This world is uglier than you can imagine.”

“Shouldn’t that be my choice to make?” Yoongi presses, gripping Seokjin’s hand firmer. “And I shouldn’t make a decision without knowing all the facts.” 

“Fine but don’t say I didn’t try to warn you,” Seokjin concedes. He doesn’t look at Yoongi as he says it, instead he looks at the picture sitting on his desk. “My father… founded the Kim Syndicate when he was around twenty. It… it was never meant to be more than a way to protect this part of the city. There were already gangs overrunning this area and all the locally owned small shops were forced to hand over large sums of money to them every month. The gang that was overseeing this territory was known as the Black Cobra’s, which was run by a man named Taeyong.” 

Seokjin’s fingers twitch in his hold. “When my dad slowly started protecting and taking control over their neighborhoods again, Taeyong didn’t like it. My father, at first, didn't make this gang in order to take from those who were innocent but then…” He exhales. “My mother… was caught in the crossfire. She died in front of my father and he was never the same after it. It turned him into the very thing he never wanted to be — he wasn’t vile towards those in his community but to those he believed were the enemy, he was a monster.” 

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi says quietly, even if he knows the words will offer no solace. He feels they need to be said anyways.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Seokjin replies as he squeezes Yoongi’s hand. 

“I don’t like seeing you in pain,” Yoongi says honestly and Seokjin offers him a gentle smile. “No kid should have to deal with the upbringing you did.”

“It was fine, for a while at least. Father's anger was never turned to Seonghwa or I but he wasn’t the man we grew up admiring,” Seokjin continues, seemingly lost in the painful memories again. “His name became riddled with a fearful reputation and when he passed, he asked me to take over. He wanted me to protect the community he had given up everything for and I… couldn’t say no. But I didn’t want to be like him. I— I didn’t want to love someone, if losing them would break every part of me.”

“But then I met you.”

Yoongi inhales sharply because it's an omission he never thought he would get to hear, not after Seokjin left him in the coffee shop just a week ago. 

“I met you and I suddenly understood what he and my mother had and why he cherished her so much,” Seokjin continues. “When— When Namjoon reported that he saw your shop with broken windows, it was like my heart stopped working. I have never felt that kind of fear in my life and I realized why losing my mother broke my dad the way it did. If I would have walked into that shop and found you…” Seokjin shakes his head, not able to finish a thought like that. “I don’t know what I would have done and that terrifies me.” 

Yoongi turns to the gang leader, grabbing his face gently and urging him to turn to him. Seokjin does after what feels like centuries but can hardly be more than a couple seconds. He looks so… lost and at this moment Yoongi knows without a doubt that he’s in love with him — dark past and current job occupation be damned.

“Do you hurt people?” Yoongi asks, still holding Seokjin’s face. “Are you pumping drugs into the less fortunate community or recruiting young and desperate kids to do your bidding or are you forcing these small shops to pay you money for their protection?” 

Seokjin shakes his head. “Absolutely not,” He says vehemently. I wouldn’t do that.” 

“I know you wouldn’t. What are you doing then?” Yoongi asks. “What is this gang about?” 

“Just protecting the community,” Seokjin says and Yoongi can hear how genuine he’s being. “I protect the small businesses and just make sure everything is running smoothly. Our money comes from offering protection to people outside of and other means. But my family was also extremely well off, I was left a fortune. Is the money clean? No but I don’t invest in what it was made from.”

Yoongi exhales softly, relieved to hear that Seokjin is nothing like his father. He never really thought he could be but he’s relieved all the same. 

“You won’t have to find that out,” Yoongi says gently. “Not if I can help it.”

“You can’t promise that,” Seokjin says quietly — words veering towards desperation. “What if I end up like him—“

“You won’t,” Yoongi says firmly. Seokjin has such a kind and gentle soul, Yoongi can’t imagine him turning into the monster he fears. He wouldn’t allow him to either. “You’re too kind. Your soul isn’t as mangled as you think it is.” 

“How could you know that?” Seokjin asks. The words come out as a whisper. “How could you know that if you don’t really know me.” 

“Because I do know you,” Yoongi says with as much conviction as he can. “I do. Just because I didn’t know everything doesn’t mean all those moments we spent together don’t mean anything. Unless…” Yoongi’s words trail off. “Unless you just don’t want _me_.” 

Which would make sense. Seokjin exudes power and money and he could honestly have anyone he wants. Who’s to say he wants Yoongi — a college student who knows what flowers mean and who sometimes doesn’t have enough money to eat both breakfast and lunch and has to choose one or the other. He didn’t even stop to consider that, that could be the reason Seokjin is so keen on pushing him away. Yoongi doesn’t want to stay with him if it’s only out of pity for accidentally getting him involved before he realized he didn’t want him anymore. 

Seokjin must see the way his face falls because he grabs Yoongi gently, cupping his face with his hands. “Silly. How could I not want you? That’s what got us into this problem in the first place.” 

Yoongi’s heart flips at that — embarrassingly so. “Then stop trying to force me away.” 

Seokjin sighs. “You’re so stubborn,” He says but there isn’t any heat behind the words. Instead he sounds… just so unbelievably fond. “There’s no talking you out of this, is there?” 

Yoongi shakes his head. “I want to be with you. I feel safer when I’m next to you. We can figure this out but we don’t have to do it apart.” 

Seokjin doesn’t say anything at first — his eyes search Yoongi’s face, trying to find something but Yoongi doesn’t know what. Maybe some sort of trace of a lie but Yoongi knows he won’t find one. His words are genuine. 

“Okay,” Seokjin finally says. “Okay. We can figure this out together. But first, let’s sleep?” 

🌹

_[ Yoongi runs, trying to find Seokjin as the world around him slowly gets overtaken by darkness._

_He hears a window smash, followed immediately by loud shouting. Yoongi drops to the ground, shielding his head with his hands. The shouting gets louder. It keeps getting louder until it’s coming from right next to Yoongi._

_“Seokjin,” He cries out. He doesn’t get a response._

_Someone walks out from the shadows and Yoongi realizes he’s back in the flower shop. The men that had broken in are back, staring at him with wicked smiles._

_“He’s not here to save you now,” One of them sneers. His smile grows wider, almost looking inhuman._

_“Seokjin!” Yoongi tries again but hears nothing._

_Only silence._

_“Seokjin,” He almost begs. The men walk closer and it’s like he can’t move. “Seokjin please!” ]_

“Baby,” Seokjin says and Yoongi finally tears his eyes open. He blinks rapidly and he curses when he realizes he was crying in his sleep. 

“Sorry,” He exhales harshly, trying to catch his breath. Seokjin looks at him, his expression pained as Yoongi regains his composure. It felt too real. He wonders how long he will dream of what happened last night before it stops haunting him. “Bad dream.” 

“You were saying my name,” Seokjin says quietly and he sounds so… hurt by that fact. Yoongi scrambles, wanting to wipe that expression from his face. 

“Not for the reason you’re thinking,” Yoongi assures him. “I was actually calling out to you because you weren’t there. Not because you were. I… it was about last night.” 

Seokjin’s expression changes in an instant, the concern morphing into anger. “I’m sorry. They should have never gotten close to you. I was stupid—“ 

Yoongi shakes his head, not liking that the anger Seokjin feels is directed at himself. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“It was,” Seokjin says and his tone leaves no room for argument. “I left you totally vulnerable.” 

“But you saved me,” Yoongi emphasizes. If Seokjin hadn’t shown up when he did, who knows if this is even a conversation they would be having right now. Yoongi can feel by the expression on Seokjin’s face that he’s feeling the same. “And you won’t leave me vulnerable again right?” 

“Never,” Seokjin promises. “I will never put you in a position like that again. I— I don’t want you getting hurt and that statement will ring true even if you choose not to be with me.” 

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Yoongi promises. 

Seokjin looks skeptical and Yoongi wishes he wasn’t so afraid that Yoongi is going to do something like leave him. Sure, he’s not one hundred percent okay with the life Seokjin chooses to live but at the same time, it’s part of who he is. As long as Seokjin isn’t intentionally hurting innocent people — Yoongi can figure out how to deal with the rest. 

“I’m not scared of you,” Yoongi promises quietly. “Would you ever hurt me on purpose?” 

Seokjin immediately shakes his head no and Yoongi knows he’s telling the truth. “Never.” 

“Then I have no reason to be afraid of you.” Yoongi pulls Seokjin down and presses a kiss to his lips. “I would tell you if I was but I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

Seokjin opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. Seokjin shifts, moving to sit down on the bed and no longer hover over Yoongi. The younger mimics him, sitting up in the bed as well. Seokjin’s hand finds his under the sheets. 

“Come in,” Seokjin calls and Hoseok immediately pokes his head into the room. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Hoseok says, stepping into the room. “But Seonghwa, Hongjoong and Jungkook have returned. They need to speak to you, they said it was urgent.”

Seokjin looks at Hoseok, seemingly asking him a question without using any words and Hoseok nods once before stepping out of the room. Yoongi sits up on the bed, waiting for Seokjin to speak instead of prying. Seokjin eventually turns to him and his expression is hard to decipher but Yoongi is positive he sees what he thinks is… concern. 

“What’s up?” Yoongi asks, no longer beating around the bush. “Why do you look like—“ He waves his hand around vaguely, gesturing to Seokjin’s expression. “Like that.” 

Seokjin shifts slightly in the bed. “I sent them out this morning to scope out your place and gather whatever they could on who is following you. They found something and Hoseok basically alluded that I’m not going to like what was discovered.”

Yoongi can’t say that doesn’t make him incredibly nervous but he does his best not to let his own fears show. Seokjin is already unsure about having him in his life for this vary reason and Yoongi doesn’t want to give him any reason to turn him away. Not when he feels safest here — when he’s next to Seokjin. 

“I’ll go with you,” Yoongi says gently, a promise that goes hand in hand with what they were talking about just last night.” 

Seokjin shakes his head, disagreement clear on his features but Yoongi nods his head. He grabs Seokjin’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. Seokjin eyes fall, looking intently at their linked hands. 

“What did I say yesterday,” Yoongi reminds him gently. “Don’t push me away again.” 

Seokjin exhales. “This isn’t the life you want to live Yoongi.” He tries to pull his hand from Yoongi’s but the younger man doesn't allow it. “You shouldn’t have to deal with this.” 

“Look.” Yoongi moves, shifting until he’s able to sit in Seokjin’s lap. The gang leader automatically settles his hands on Yoongi’s hips, holding him in place. Yoongi grabs Seokjin’s face, silently pleading for him to look at him. Seokjin eventually does. “It’s too late for that now isn’t it? They know who I am and that isn’t your fault.” 

“It is,” Seokjin says weekly. “I should have stayed away from you. I should have never went back into that store after—“ 

Yoongi places his finger on Seokjin’s lips to stop him from spiraling. “You can’t help who you fall in love with. It’s too late for what if’s and wishing things turned out differently. They didn’t and now we are here. Let’s deal with this _together_. Stop running away from me. I let you do that once already… I don’t want to let you do it again.” 

Seokjin stares at him, various emotions swimming in his black eyes. “Okay,” He concedes and Yoongi removes his finger from his lips. “Okay. Together.” 

Yoongi nods, pulling Seokjin closer to be able to slot their lips together. Seokjin allows him to kiss him leisurely for a few moments before pulling away. Yoongi chases his lips, only to be stopped when Seokjin taps his nose gently. 

“Let’s get dressed and go figure out what’s going on,” Seokjin says, patting Yoongi’s cheek affectionately. 

“Okay but only on one condition,” Yoongi says, rolling off of Seokjin and landing back on the bed with a soft thud. 

Seokjin turns to him, raising a brow. “What’s that?” 

“You take me on a second date,” Yoongi says with a smile. 

“That…” Seokjin moves closer, wrapping his arms around Yoongi’s stomach. “Can be arranged.” 

🌹

After they are dressed, they make their way out of the room. The other main members are sitting around the large wooden table in the dining room. Jungho and Taehyung are both shoving pancakes into their mouths with Jimin and Mingi egging them on. Yunho and Namjoon watch with a mix between admiration and disgust. Yeosang eats his pancakes slowly, feeding some to San and Wooyoung every now and then. Yoongi is floored by how… family-like they look. It’s a complete contrast to what Yoongi thought being in a gang would be, but then again this isn’t the same gang that Seokjin’s father ran. 

Seokjin doesn’t want to rule with an iron fist, nor does he want to push things into his community that will only harm it. He just wants to protect the family he has and those under his care, even if it’s not exactly the legal way to go about it. Once they step into the room, Seonghwa, Hongjoong and Jungkook stand. Seokjin offers everyone a smile, which is returned by everyone at the table. 

They bow out and walk back to the second floor of the house — well mansion, if Yoongi is being completely honest. Seokjin leads them to a room located at the end of the hall and once the door is open, Yoongi can only assume it’s the gang leaders office. It’s spacious and luxurious, with a large wooden desk sitting in the center of it with two comfortable looking chairs facing it. Yoongi wonders how many meetings Seokjin conducts here. He also spots all the small pink accents scattered across the room, such as pink outlines on the chairs and pink pots for the small succulents located on the windowsill. At least Seokjin stays true to his brand.

Seokjin moves to his wooden desk and sits down on the black leather chair that sits behind it. Yoongi moves to stand next to him and Seokjin gives him a small nod, letting him know it’s okay. Yoongi is allowed to sit in on the briefing, not only because it pertains to him but because Seokjin promised to be transparent. He has to be, or they won’t work. Yoongi knows Seokjin is waiting for it to all become too much for him. 

Seonghwa follows them into the room, followed closely by Hongjoong and Jungkook. They stop once they are standing in front of the desk, all three of them wearing matching blank expressions. Yoongi wonders how they are able to control their emotions so strictly but he guesses it has to do with being in a gang of this caliber. 

Seonghwa drops a file onto the desk, sliding it over to Seokjin who leans forward to grab it. He opens it and Yoongi watches as his mask cracks, letting a myriad of emotions color his features all at once — the most prominent being anger. Yoongi moves closer so he’s able to lean over Seokjin’s shoulder, he can’t help but wonder what could be in the file that would have Seokjin react so vehemently. He freezes when his eyes fall upon the files because he’s faced with… well _him._

There are countless pictures of him, doing a variety of things. Him leaving his apartment in the morning to go to class, him walking around campus, him going to the flower shop — hell there are pictures from his and Seokjin’s date. Yoongi feels dread settle over him as he leans forward to separate the stacks of pictures, only to find more under them. 

“What the fuck is this,” Seokjin asks, his fists clenching on top of the desk. He sounds lethal. “Why are they—“

“They want him dead,” Hongjoong says. Yoongi staggers back as if he’s been slapped. Hongjoong offers him an apologetic smile before schooling his features again. “They don’t even want to kidnap him or hold him as leverage, they just want him dead.” 

Yoongi can see the way Seokjin’s jaw clenches tightly as he digests the words. “That one from last night told you this? He confessed?”

“Yes. He confirmed that Yoongi has a hit out on him,” Seonghwa says gravely. “He confessed after an hour. Told us that it is the Cobra’s and that they hired him is a mercenary. They’ve been watching him for over a month now.” 

Seokjin sits eerily still at his desk. Yoongi watches him intently, waiting for him to react to the news — he can feel his own heart threatening to stutter to a stop. He’s been getting followed for over a month and had absolutely no clue. Yoongi can hardly even imagine what would have happened to him if Seokjin hadn’t showed up at the shop when he had. 

“So they want him dead,” Seokjin says calmly. His hands are folded on his desk. “Which is grounds for war and they know that.” 

“We follow you boss,” Seonghwa says, looking at Seokjin with an expression Yoongi can’t decipher. “But who’s to say they stop at Yoongi? They could very well be planning to take us all out one by one. There are a lot of variables to consider.” 

Seokjin exhales, rubbing his eyes with his hands. “Why do they insist on these petty turf wars, especially with someone of my caliber. It’s a death sentence and yet there is always someone that wants to test the boundaries all the same.” 

Seonghwa shrugs. “Power is like a drug to these people it seems. 

“Stupidity is as well,” Jungkook says. “So we doing this hyung? It seems they need another lesson in manners.” 

Seokjin leans back in his chair, eyes flickering over to Yoongi as if to gauge his reaction to all of this. Yoongi won’t lie and say he’s absolutely comfortable with the conversation happening — but at the same time, this is his life they are threatening. The choice has already been made for him but it’s the same one he would have chosen for himself anyways. 

Yoongi gives Seokjin a small nod, knowing the elder wants some sort of indication that he’s okay with the events that will transpire. Seokjin studies him for a moment more, his expression hard to discern but Yoongi doesn’t crumble under his gaze. Instead he keeps his eyes locked on Seokjin, not wavering until Seokjin finds whatever he’s looking for. After another beat of silence, with the entire room watching them — Seokjin finally turns away from him. 

The gang leader looks at Seonghwa instead and he gives a curt nod.

“Alright. I think I’ve already made it abundantly clear that I don’t take kindly to people threatening what I care about and them going after Yoongi was them betting their lives,” Seokjin says coldly. “A bet that they won’t win and I will be reaping the earnings.”

Yoongi moves to stand next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Seokjin reaches up to place his hand over his. 

“If it’s a war they want, it’s a war they’ll get.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are always loved and appreciated ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> Also if you would like to request another piece for this universe, DM me on twitter!
> 
> [ TWT ](https://twitter.com/yoonjns) | [ CC ](https://curiouscat.me/myoonies/)


End file.
